Government regulations require oxygen to be installed on many aircraft to protect passengers from low oxygen conditions in an event of an aircraft decompression. Chemical oxygen systems have been used for about 30 years to provide low oxygen protection on commercial jet transport aircraft. Chemicals inside a container are required to provide a reaction necessary to produce a byproduct of nearly pure oxygen. Passengers can tamper with the chemical oxygen systems to use the heat that it produces during the reaction and the chemicals themselves for things other than their original purpose. Chemical oxygen systems may be a non-optimal security condition when installed in certain locations on a commercial aircraft, thus changes have been mandated to remove chemical oxygen systems from the aircraft.